


Vicinity

by starlit_cities



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlit_cities/pseuds/starlit_cities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles belongs to Chris. They both like it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daunt/gifts).



> Uh, so I'm terrified to post this. I have never written anything like this before in my life, but I couldn't get it out of my head. Any comments are greatly appreciated. I have some more planned for this 'verse if people want to see more.
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me if you think I should add more tags. I had absolutely no idea how to even begin with tagging.
> 
> Title from The Spill Canvas song "My Vicinity." It's gorgeous. Go listen to it.

Chris loves Stiles when he’s like this. Spread out before him, his hands secured to the headboard with leather cuffs, his legs splayed wide open, dried tears on his cheeks just waiting to be wet again. Chris learned the first time it’s better if Stiles doesn't have the use of his hands. Stiles might have a refractory period that is only minutes long, but Chris is good on average for about two a night. And with the propensity that Stiles has for wandering hands, curious fingers that like to wrap lightly around Chris and a mouth that is sinful, it’s easier to maintain control this way. There’s also the added bonus of the perfect way the leather looks against the pale skin of Stiles’ wrists. Yes, this is his favorite way to have Stiles. Three fingers in him as deep as he can get, massaging that perfect bundle of nerves and spreading him open. 

Chris likes to break him, get him sobbing, make him come over and over until he can’t possibly give any more. That’s when Chris takes him. Lines himself up and pushes in slowly. Stiles is always nearly incoherent at this point, near to passing out. His stomach and chest covered in his come, but his cock is limp from abuse and his body pliant under Chris’s hands. He likes to see how long he can last, if maybe he can keep his pace slow enough to fuck one last orgasm out of Stiles.

Tonight isn't any different. He looks up from where he’s laying between Stiles’ legs. His fingers moving slowly to give him a bit of a reprieve. “Stiles,” he says, resting his cheek against Stiles’ thigh. “Stiles,” he repeats when there's no response. “How many is that?”

“Ff...four,” he stutters out, his voice hoarse. 

“Hm,” Chris presses a kiss to the head of his cock, licking at the precome that sticks to his lips, “I think you've got a couple more left in you.”

“No,” Stiles whines. His eyes fly open in horror when he realizes what he’s said. Chris stops moving his fingers. He pushes himself up with his free hand, so he’s stretched out over Stiles.

“Did you say no to me?” he asks, voice calm and controlled.

“Yes, but I didn't mean. I meant I don’t.”

“Sh,” Chris soothes, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Is there something you want?” Stiles is silent for a long time, staring at Chris, brown eyes wide. “It’s okay to want something. You can ask.” Of course whether he agreed or not was a completely different matter.

“You. I want you inside me.”

Chris smirks. “See, that wasn't so hard now was it?” He moves back to his previous position and begins once again to move his fingers in and out of Stiles, every now and then grazing against that one spot. “I’m already inside you though, so you can’t mean my fingers. Do you mean this?” And before Stiles can say anything he licks around his fingers, pushing into Stiles’ hole. Stiles lets out what could almost be classified as a scream. Chris keeps licking, pushing in his tongue when he pulls out his fingers and licking a stripe up to his balls when he pushes back in. It doesn't take long before Stiles is coming for the fifth time that night. Chris reaches a hand up to wipe away a tear. When Stiles can mostly breathe again Chris says, “Is that what you wanted?”

“I...I...want you. Your cock,” and he still blushes when he says the word. His cheeks turning even more red despite the flush already there from all the exertion. 

“Do you think you deserve it? Is there something you need to be rewarded for?” Stiles lets out a high pitched whine in the back of his throat. It's the noise he makes when he’s not sure how he’s supposed to answer. Chris is pretty lenient with him considering he’s still learning. “How about this,” Chris says and pulls his fingers all the way out. Stiles’ hole tries to keep them inside, clenching down. He runs a finger around the opening and Stiles whimpers. Stiles’ cock twitches, trying to get hard again. It’ll be a few more minutes before that happens. “I’ll give you what you want, but only if you can keep from coming until I tell you too. Can you do that?” Stiles nods his head frantically. He’s straining himself to get to Chris’s fingers, which he’s still circling around his hole, occasionally catching some of the lube that’s leaking out on his fingers and pushing it back in. “Are you sure? Because if you can’t I’m going to have to think of some form of punishment.”

“I can do it,” Stiles insists. Chris smiles.

He gets to his knees and moves Stiles’ legs until his own knees are near his ears. Chris lets’ one leg drop onto his shoulder while he lines himself up and pushes in. Once he’s bottomed out his hand goes back to Stiles’ thigh to push his leg up. Stiles is clenching and unclenching around him, trying to arch his hips to get some kind of movement. Chris lets him, listens to the frustrated noises Stiles makes in the back of his throat, not daring to tell Chris to move. When he’s ready he begins to move. He’s slow at first, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. Stiles is a wreck beneath him, head turned to the side so he can bite at his bicep. He lets out moans and whimpers all of which Chris drinks in, but he wants more.

He speeds up his thrusts until Stiles has to grip the headboard with his fingers to keep his head from banging into it. He loves making Stiles scream until he’s hoarse and his throat his raw, until the sound of Stiles drowns out the sound of his balls slapping against the boy beneath him. There’s not a sound from Stiles he doesn't love.

Stiles’ cock is hard again, leaking out precome to mix with all the come on his stomach. It slaps against his stomach with every thrust from Chris. He can see where Stiles is starting to bite down on his arm hard enough to leave a mark. He grabs Stiles’ chin with his hand and turns his head. “Do not mark yourself,” Chris commands. Stiles whimpers, but obeys. He lets go of Stiles’ legs and they fall down around him before Stiles finds the strength to wrap them around Chris’s waist. Chris leans down and runs his tongue along the skin underneath the silver collar that hangs loose around his neck before giving a sharp bite. Stiles keens at that arching his back, making his cock rub against Chris's stomach, drops of precome getting caught in the hairs there. Chris grabs his hips to get more leverage and pounds into him even harder. He can tell by the noises Stiles is making and the way he’s digging his teeth into his bottom lip that he’s close. Chris grabs the base of his cock and squeezes. “Not yet.” Stiles tries to nod, but it gets lost in all the moans. He moves his hand down to feel where they meet, the tip of his finger sliding in next to his cock.

“Oh god,” Stiles yells, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Chris leaves his finger there, slowing down his thrusts and working more of it in until he’s at the first knuckle.

“Stiles,” he says, “there’s so much I’m going to do to you, so much we haven’t tried yet. One day you’ll be able to take me and my fingers. And I haven’t even begun to teach you about stamina. We’ll need a cock ring for that I think though. Just until you’re good enough on your own. And that’s just the easy things. There’s so much for me to do to you Stiles and I’m going to. I’ll make you scream so loud and for so long you won’t be able to talk the next day. I’ll make you come so hard and so many times that you won’t think it’s possible to come anymore and then I’ll make you come again until you’re drenched in it.” He moves his finger and brings his hand up to grab Stiles’ cock, swiping his thumb over the head before pressing into the slit. Stiles’ legs are shaking around him, he can see the tremor in his thighs. “Now, Stiles. Come for me now.” Stiles explodes screaming Chris’s name.

He fucks Stiles through his orgasm, pushing him down into the mattress. He lasts a few minutes more until he’s filling Stiles up with a groan. When he’s done he leans down for a kiss, his tongue sweeping into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles returns the kiss lazily, but that just makes Chris grin. He pulls out of Stiles slowly before reaching up to undo the cuffs on his wrists. Stiles’ arms flop down on the bed like dead weight. Chris massages them to get the blood flowing again. He presses a kiss to each wrist and gets up from the bed.

Stiles watches him with heavy lidded eyes as he pads naked into the master bathroom. He wets two cloths with warm water and returns. Gently he begins wiping him down, cleaning his chest, stomach, and ass. The washcloths go in the hamper and he returns to bed, pulling the covers up over the both of them. Stiles snuggles into his chest when he pulls him close.

“You’re such a good boy,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Stiles mumbles something against his chest and clutches Chris tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> What I based Stiles' collar off of even though it doesn't look exactly like that because Stiles' has a clasp in the back.  
> http://www.trocadero.com/lascenltd/items/738971/en1.html
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at youcanflywendy.


End file.
